1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to semiconductor fabrication, and more particularly, to methods for forming dual fully silicided gates over fins of FinFet devices.
2. Related Art
Silicide technology is important for improving the performance characteristics of semiconductor devices. Conventional silicide gate methodology comprises forming a semiconductor device with fully silicided gates to lower resistance and reduce the thickness of electrical gate dielectrics. This methodology has been applied to complementary metal-oxide-semiconductors (CMOS). Typically, CMOS devices with fully silicided gates are manufactured using chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) to remove various layers/materials covering the device gate in order to fully silicide the gate and obtain a desired threshold voltage. CMP involves using an abrasive and corrosive chemical slurry in conjunction with a polishing pad to remove the desired material from the device. However, current approaches to CMOS device manufacturing using CMP are inappropriate when applied to FinFet devices. In particular, given the structural characteristics of FinFets, manufacturing methods like CMP are severely damaging to the fins. Furthermore, accurately controlling the thickness of the remaining poly-silicon gate with CMP is more difficult for FinFet devices. As a result, a method for manufacturing FinFet semiconductor devices with dual fully silicided gates is currently unavailable.